1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a digital broadcast transmitter, a digital broadcast receiver, and methods for configuring and processing streams thereof, and more particularly, to a digital broadcast transmitter to configure a transport stream including normal data and mobile data and to transmit the transport stream, a digital broadcast receiver to receive and to process the transport stream, and methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital broadcasting becomes widespread, diverse types of electronic apparatuses support digital broadcasting services. In particular, a personal portable apparatus, such as a mobile phone, a navigator, a personal digital assistance (PDA), and an MP3 player, as well as a general home appliance, such as a digital broadcast television and a set-top box, supports the digital broadcasting.
Accordingly, digital broadcast standards for providing digital broadcasting service to such a portable apparatus have been discussed.
Among these, an advanced television systems committee-mobile/handheld (ATSC-MH) standard has been discussed. According to ATSC-MH standard, mobile data is placed in a transport stream that is configured for transmitting general data for a digital broadcasting service (i.e., normal data), and is then transmitted.
Since the mobile data is received and processed at the portable apparatus, the mobile data is processed to be robust against an error because of the mobility of the portable apparatus unlike the normal data, and is included in the transport stream.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating an example of a transport stream including mobile data and normal data.
The stream a) of FIG. 1 illustrates a stream in which mobile data and normal data are placed in packets allocated thereto and are multiplexed.
The stream a) of FIG. 1 is converted into a stream b) by interleaving. Referring to b) of FIG. 1, the interleaved mobile data MH can be divided into an area “A” and an area “B”. The area “A” represents an area which extends from a portion where mobile data over a predetermined size are collected in a plurality of transmission units, and the area “B” represents the remaining area. Dividing the mobile data into the area “A” and the area “B” is merely an example and the mobile data may be divided in different ways according to situations. For example, in b) of FIG. 1, even a portion not including normal data is set to the area “A” and a portion corresponding to a transmission unit in which a bit of normal data is included is set to the area “B”.
The area “B” is relatively susceptible to an error compared to the area “A”. More specifically, digital broadcast data may include known data for correcting an error, such as a training sequence to be demodulated and equalized appropriately at a receiver. According to the related-art ATSC-MH standard, the known data is not placed in the area “B” and, thus, the area “B” is susceptible to an error.
Also, if the stream is configured as shown in FIG. 1, there is a limit in transmitting the mobile data. In other words, although an increased number of broadcasting stations and apparatuses support broadcasting services for mobile apparatuses, stream transmitting efficiency deteriorates due to the stream configuration as shown in FIG. 1 in which a portion allocated to normal data cannot be used.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for utilizing a configuration of a transport stream more efficiently than known in the related art.